House of Hades
by iamfandom
Summary: Summary: Takes place after MoA. PERCABETH PERCABETH PERCABETH. Rated T because, oh you'll figure it out.
1. You Need To Rest APOV

Tartarus; We are Together, and That is What Matters.

Summary: Takes place after MoA. PERCABETH PERCABETH PERCABETH. Rated T because, oh you'll figure it out.

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, I would be writing House of Hades, not Fanfiction.**

Chapter 1: You Need Rest; APOV

My bruised cheek was cold against the stone floor. I blinked my eyes open to complete darkness. I breathed in and out. Then I heard a voice.

'Annabeth! Are you ok?'

It was Percy.

'Yes, yes I'm fine. Are you?'

I tried pushing myself up, but fire blazed through my foot. I let out a pained sound.

'Stay right there, I'm fine, but you aren't. I'm coming.'

Percy uncapped Riptide which led a faint glow. I could see that we were in a stone room-ish thing with two passage ways out. I saw Percy stand up, unharmed, except for a few tears in his shirt. There was a cut on his arm that only had little blood coming from it. I watched as he walked over to me. He gently reached down and picked me up. He walked me over to a wall and laid me down against it, with my ankle propped up on his knee. His eyebrows were scrunched together, the same way they had been at the Titan Battle, after I got stabbed with the poisoned blade.

'You're cute when you're worried,' I said in a faint voice.

He looked up and smiled his Percy half-grin. He used riptide to cut off the webbing left by Arachne. Then he gently peeled off my duct-tape, bubble-wrapped cast. I held my breath as he did it. I tried not to look, but I couldn't stop myself. My ankle was extremely swollen and looked bent in some weird direction.

'Ok, I'm going to try and put it back in place, and then wrap it back up. It's gonna hurt. I'm sorry.' He said still worried. I reached my hand out and patted his.

'It's ok. I'll be fine. Just do it quickly.' I said.

I got ready. I shut my eyes really tight and held my breath. Then I felt the pain. I clenched my teeth to keep from screaming in pain. My ankle felt like it was burning and being sliced at, all at the same time. I kept my eyes shut while Percy wrapped it back up with the bubble wrap and duct tape. I was breathing hard. My heart felt like it was going to burst. I felt tears running down my cheeks. I couldn't take the pain. Then it was all over. I felt Percy pick me up, one arm under my legs and another around my back. He sat down against the wall, also breathing hard, and held me in his lap. I lent my head against his shoulder. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. We were trapped. We will never get out. We will never see our friends, or our parents ever again. Percy and I might never get to have a future together. We would die in the pits of Tartarus.

'Shh, don't cry. Don't cry,' he whispered, 'I'm here with you. We will get through this. We will find the doors close them and get out. You and me. We have each other now. I will never ever, leave your side again.'

I looked up and gave him a weak smile. He kissed my temple. My breathing slowed.

'But Percy, would if…' but he didn't let me finish.

'We will. Trust me.'

I nodded my head and he gently kissed my nose. I smiled.

'You know, you never got to fully know Hazel. You would love her. She speaks in this nineteen thirties slang. She went to this, like multi-ethnicity school, where she met this guy name Sammy, who made her laugh and protected her from this bully. She was your 1930s New Orleans kid,' Percy said with a smile, trying to get me to think of something else.

'Yeah, I talked to her a little bit on Argo II. It's amazing how out of place she feels in this era. She didn't talk to me much, though. She really only talks to Frank. He's pretty sweet too. In a panda-ish way.'

'They are pretty cute together. Frank's a great guy. Silent, and always nervous, but nice to be around. I like the two of them. I don't think I'd be able to get through the memories without them. I mean, Frank was like a brother to me the whole way through.'

'I think it's Hazel's modesty and overall how shy she is, is why they only hold hands. It's sweet, really. In such a hard time and such a confusing point, they manage to stay above water. They lost their home. Their friends call them traitors, and their only families are gone. They only have each other.'

'They have us. They will always have a home at Camp Half-Blood.'

I smiled at that remark. I remembered when Thalia, Luke, and I first arrived at camp. We were immediately brought as if we were family. That's only an experience you will get a camp **(A/N: I always feel at home at my camp. I've been going there for six years, and have been promised a summer job their when I am sixteen.) **.

'Yes, yes there will be,' I say, leaning my head into Percy's neck. He kisses my forehead and leans his head against the stone. I fell asleep, and for the first time in months, I dream.

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON TO VHS!**

**Lol.**


	2. Screw You and Your Roman Tweebs! PiPOV

Chapter 2: Screw you and your Roman tweebs

PiPOV

'We need to go faster!'

'We're 25 miles away! This can only go so fast!' Leo yelled at me. I was getting nervous. 25 miles away and they still hadn't seen the Roman invaders. Jason walked up behind her and slipped his hand in hers. She felt the warm strength of his strong hand in hers.

'Piper, let's go watch above for the Romans.'

'Yeah, Beauty Queen needs some air,' Leo exhaled and turned and directed the ship with his Wii remotes.

Jason led me up above, to the deck. He led me over to the railing.

'What's wrong?' he asked leaning over looking at me.

I looked out into New York. It's felt like it's been forever since we've been gone forever. 'Umm, nothing?' I replied very unsure of myself.

Jason grinned. I smiled and looked up at him.

'It's just, I love my dad and stuff, but Camp Half-Blood has become more of a home to me. Like you guys are my new family. I need you guys. I can't lose Camp Half-Blood or you,' I said, feeling tears well up in my eyes. Jason wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and dug my head into his chest.

'10 MILES TILL CAMP! FASEN YOUR SEATBELTS! Nah, this thing doesn't have seatbelts. EVERYONE TO THE DECK!'

I laughed at Leo's announcement, and broke away from Jason. He smiled and looked down at me. He wiped one of my tears away.

'It'll be fine. We will win.' I smiled and nodded.

Frank and Hazel came up. They were holding hands, which, being a child Aphrodite, I couldn't help but smile. They were just perfect for each other. Leo walked up on deck.

'Ok, so my wonderful lookouts,' he said motioning to us sarcastically, 'missed the Romans. But Admiral Leo spotted them from his super awesome spy screen, about 2 miles out. We are landing at camp in,' Leo looked down at his watch, 'Now!'

Coach Hedge walked up with his club. 'What you kids up to?'

Leo rolled his eyes and went back down to the main deck.

'Coach, where's my brother?' Hazel asked.

'He's resting up, but I should probably get him up so he can kill people with us!' He turned around jollily and walked below deck.

I shook my head.

'Let's do this.' I said turning to Jason.

===Line Break===

'Chiron!' I yelled running up to the Big House. He came out in a _my other ride is a centaur _Tshirt.

'Well! Good to see you Piper! Where are the others?' he said happily.

'Call the campers! The Romans will be here within the hour!' I said.

Chiron went into serious butt kicking centaur mode and galloped out into the camp yelling to each cabin.

In no time, we had Hephaestus's cabin setting greek fire traps on the boundaries of camp. We had the Athena cabin creating a game plan with the Ares cabin, and the Apollos and the Hermes manning their bows and climbing into trees. I saw two twin boys, about the age of seventeen, give each other a fist bump and climb into the trees. I was guessing they were Hermes's kids. Aphrodite had set up in the infirmary tent not too far away. And guess what? Drew was helping them!

And then we heard it. The distant thundering of feet. Jason stepped forward to speak to all the demigods.

'OK GUYS! WE DON'T WANT TO KILL THEM! WE NEED TO DISARM THEM AND TAKE THEM CAPTIVE. THE ROMANS ARE VERY HAND TO HAND COMBAT, SO TAKE AS MANY WEAPONS AS YOU CAN! ALRIGHTY, MOVEOUT!'

Everyone went their ways. We had a battle line set up. Nico with his hands in his pockets of his dark jacket, Hazel on Arion, Frank in his human form, armed with nothing, but himself, Leo who had his mad look in his eyes, with his fists ablaze, and Jason standing tall. I positioned myself next to him, on top of a Pegasus that I had gotten from the stables. I made sure, it wasn't Blackjack. And we saw them. Reyna and Octavian followed by hundreds of Romans. We stood our ground, and Reyna spoke.

'Hello Greeks. We have come to invade your camp and take back our traitors,' Frank, Hazel, and Jason exchanged glances, 'We allow you this chance to surrender.'

I rolled my eyes, but I heard someone behind me make a WAY better generalization.

'Screw you and your Roman tweebs!'

I turned around to see Thalia, yes, Thalia Grace. And a whole load of armed Huntresses. Jason spun around and seemed surprised too.

'Hey, lil' bro. Miss me much?' Thalia said strutting up to him.

'Always will.' He replied.

I looked forward with a smile. Reyna was taken aback. Octavian had a scowl on his face.

'CHARGE!' he screamed.

And all Hades broke loose.

Now let me make this clear, right here, right now. There were about eight hundred or so Roman campers, and about a hundred Greek Campers. We also had about a hundred butt kickin' girls, on our side. So yes, we were out numbered. But Look at these facts:

These Greeks had beat up TWO armies of monsters and some Titans.

The Romans, maybe fought in a REAL war a century or two ago.

These Greeks had six of the most powerful demigods in history, on THEIR side.

So yeah, the odds weren't really in the Roman's favor **(A/N HUNGER GAMES!)**.

As the Romans started to charge, traps sprang into action. The first row of Roman's were caught in traps. Then Jason yelled for the Ares and Athenas to take to the ground, and for the Apollos and Hermes to hold on to their trees. I took to the ground. Thalia walked up to Jason and she smiled at him.

'Here we go,' she said.

They gave each other a high five and then they bumped fists. As soon as their fists touched, dark clouds formed over the sky. Thalia grabbed on to Jason, and right before the giant funnel cloud incased them, I saw both of their electric blue eyes, turn white. A huge twister came down from the sky, with electric lightning bolts striking the ground. Romans were blown to the ground, including Reyna and Octavian. The twister died down, and I could see Thalia and Jason trip to the ground. Their hair was seriously windblown. I heard Nico whisper to Hazel, 'Why don't we have a hand shake yet?' Hazel rolled her eyes and slipped off Arion and stepped forward. Frank tried to stop her but she kept going.

'You! You childish girl! You can't stand up to a Roman army!' Octavian yelled, pushing himself from the ground.

Hazel closed her eyes and put her hands out in front of her. She started to concentrate really hard. They Imperial Gold weapons of the Roman's started to shake. She started to concentrate even harder until beads of sweat started to drip from her forehead. And then, all the weapons flew into the air, and rained down behind the Greek's. Hazel opened her eyes, and they glowed a bright gold. Not like the possessed bright gold.

'Don't call me childish, Octavian.' She growled.

And then she dropped her arms, and all the Roman's weapons were gone. The color returned to her eyes, and she dropped. Frank caught her in his arms just in time. An Aphrodite came rushing over to take Hazel from Frank, but he shook his head. He kissed her cheek, and handed her to the Aphrodite who was accompanied by an Apollo boy, and carried the unconscious Hazel to the infirmary. Frank stood back up, and stood tall. There was a flicker, and he changed into a large dragon. He lunged forward at Octavian and Reyna. With one claw, he swiped them up and held them in the air. Many Roman's had scooted back. Jason, who had recovered from his slight head jam, stepped forward.

'Don't touch this camp! Ever again!' he yelled.

'You, Jason Grace, are a praetor of Rome! You have duties! Why do you betray us!' Octavian yelled.

'Because, being a leader, means doing what is right not only for his people, but for everyone.'

Octavian snarled at him. Reyna, just looked, well, hurt.

'Piper, take it away.' He said motioning to me.

I stepped forward, feeling powerful.

'Romans. Rise.' I charm spoke. 'You will leave this camp. Never to harm, invade, or destroy it in any way imaginable. Now go. Go back to your camp.'

They started to walk away. Frank returned Octavian and Reyna to the ground and turned into his human form.

I turned to see a grinning Jason. But that's when it hit. I looked down. An arrow was sticking out of my chest. A green slime covered the tip. I looked up to see Jason rushing forward to catch me. I blacked out, completely.


	3. He's your brother, and she's your sister

Chapter 3: He's your brother, and she's your sister

HPOV

I blinked my eyes open a few times. I lay in a large tent. My mouth tasted like my mom's New Orleans sugar turnovers. I took a deep breath and sat up. I felt a little dizzy. I looked to my left and saw Piper, who was unconscious, and was extremely pale. Then the flap to the tent burst open.

A distressed Apollo boy was yelling at the two boys who were following him to shut up. One was Frank, and the other was Jason.

'When will she wake up?'

'Is she ok?'

'Are you sure?'

'I DON'T BLOODY KNOW! GO AWAY!' the boy yelled.

Then he saw that I was awake. He let out a breath of relief. He started to walk over to me. Then Frank saw I was awake.

'Thank the gods that you are alive!' he ran to my side. I still felt extremely dizzy.

'Here drink this. You'll be fine within the hour.' Said the boy who handed me a vial of a clear liquid. I gently took it and gulped it down. It tasted very sweet. I sat up a little more. Frank still looked worried.

'Good to see you, too,' I said with a smile. He grinned back. He kissed my hand softly.

'So what happened to her?' I asked motioning to Piper. Jason was sitting by her bedside, looking very sick. Frank looked sad and lowered his voice.

'Piper charm spoke the Romans into leaving, but it must not have affected Octavian, because as soon as she turned around he shot her with a poisoned arrow. She got all fixed up but she's been out for a while. Same with you.'

I felt bad for Jason. The Leo burst through the tent.

'Hey Guys, Chiron has a meeting in the Rec Room. Hey Miss Metal-Detector! How was the nap?'

I rolled my eyes at him.

'Just hurry up guys. I don't want to be the one who breaks the news.' He said with a nervous smile and rushed out.

'We better get going.' I said putting my legs on the side of the bed.

'Are you sure you can walk?' Frank asked concerned. I nodded and got to my feet. I nearly fell from the dizziness, and had to lean on Frank for support. He held on to me as we walked out the tent.

'Come on, Jason. She'll wake up, but for now, we got to talk to these guys.'

Jason nodded and kissed Piper's pale cheek and got up.

==Line Break==

We sat around a ping-pong table. It was extremely strange. Everyone seemed to be staring at us. I felt extra shy.

'OK, guys. Let's introduce ourselves, because a lot of us don't know each other. Clarisse, dear, how about you start?' Chiron said motioning to a girl who had a mean look to her.

'Hello tweebs. I'm Clarisse La Rue. Daughter of Ares, Navigator of the Laybrinth, Fighter of the Second Titan War, blah, blah blah,' she said looking bored. She looked over at what looked like, twin boys.

'Well waited be cheery, Clarisse,' said one. 'I'm Connor,' said the same one, 'And I'm Travis,' said the other. 'We are kids of Hermes, and good friends of Annie and Percy's,' they said in unison.

Then a shy girl who had dark black hair and dark green eyes. 'Hello, I'm Katie, child of Demeter, and also friends of Percy and Annabeth,' she said quietly. And then a boy who looked extremely similar to Annabeth. 'Hello I'm Malcom, son of Athena, and brother of Annabeth.'

And then, if the day couldn't get any stranger, there was a fawn and a Cyclops, who looked on the verge of tears. 'Hello everybody. I am Tyson. I am head of Cyclops and Percy's little brother. I miss my brother.' He said with his deep voice. Then the fawn spoke, looking really distraught. 'I am Grover, protégée of Pan, and best-friends of Percy since he was twelve.' He said with a sniffle. The girl next to him, who had greenish skin and green hair, hugged him. 'I am Juniper, nymph of the woods, friend of Annabeth and Percy.'

Then a girl who looked very rebellious, with her black cut hair and electric blue eyes and feet on the table. 'I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, leader of the Hunters of Artemis, best of friends with Annabeth, and cousins of Percy. And this here, is my little brother, by blood.' She said motioning to Jason. Everyone was surprised. Then Jason introduced himself.

'Hey guys, I'm child of Jupiter, praector of Rome, and I was here at the beginning of summer, rescuing Juno or Hera. And yeah, Thalia is my big sister. Through mortal blood,' he said with a shy smile. And then Leo.

'Hello demigods. I am Leo Valdez, the great. Builder and Captain of Argo II, Son of Hephaestus, and fire boy!' he said lighting his fist on fire. The fawn gasped.

Then Nico, who seemed to be looking a lot better, spoke. 'Hey guys, I know a lot of you already know me. Percy came to rescue me and my sister long time ago, from our school. We had been placed in the Lotus casino for a long time, and had just been taken out. My sister is gone now,' he said looking gloomier than usual, 'and I am a son of Hades or Pluto. I have known about the Roman Camp, and I do know where the doors of death are, and this is my sister. I think I'll let her explain.' He said motioning to me. I took a deep breath.

'Umm, hello. I'm Hazel. I am a daughter of Pluto. I was born in the 1940s,' some people looked confused, 'I died in Alaska. When the Doors of Death opened, Nico discovered me, and brought me to see if I could live another life. So technically I am thirteen years old. I traveled with Percy to Alaska to free Thantos and get back the Roman Legion Eagle. Umm, Unlike Nico, I have the power of precious metals. But I think you could of guessed that.'

I swallowed and looked up. Everyone seemed to be staring. But then Frank broke the silence.

'Hi everybody. I'm Frank. I am like Chinese-Canadian. My grandmother sent me to the Roman Camp, where I met Hazel. We met Percy and went to save Thantos. We met up with my grandmother along the way who told me I had a gift handed down from my ancestors. Then she died. I also found out that Mars or Ares was my father. On our way to Thantos I discovered my gift and I can turn into different animals. I am also kind of a great great grandkid of a son of Poesiden, so like Percy is like my great grandfather or something, but who cares, I call him my brother.'

I don't think everyone had fully recovered from shock.

Nico said, 'So Clarisse, this is your brother.' Frank smiled a shy smile towards the tough bandanna girl, who gave him a confused look. Everyone was acquainted.

'So, I believe we have one question. Where are Percy and Annabeth? And what happened on your journey? And why are you here?'

Frank, Nico, Leo, Jason, and I all exchanged glances. Jason spoke first.

'We got to Camp Juipiter. They didn't attack us at first. We told them our quest and they seemed fine with it. Then Leo was possessed by an eidolon and accidently started to shoot at the camp. We all got on the ship and left before they could kill us. Leo was hit over the head, and couldn't remember what had happened.' Leo took it from there.

'Yeah, embarrassing. So we first stopped in Salt Lake City, because we needed some bronze and we met Narcissus and Nemesis and Echo. Nemesis gave this shell thingy and said I could use it in a time of need, but there would be a price. Then the piece of bronze we were looking for turned out to be Narcissus's mirror, which we tricked him long enough to take.' Then Jason spoke.

We continued telling the story about Percy and Jason's fight, Charleston Harbor, Atlanta, and then we went to tell about the Underwater Palace, and Shrimpzilla, and Hercules. Everyone was intrigued by the story. We told them about Jason, Piper, and Percy in the underground death chamber and Frank, Leo, and I with the Archimedes sphere. I took over from there.

'Percy walked with Annabeth, till they met the river god, which was Gregory Peck, and Annabeth to look for Athena Parthenos. Jason and Percy fought the two giants with a little help from Dyonis **(I spelt that wrong, im sorry!)**. And saved Nico. Then we found Annabeth underneath a parking lot. She defeated Arachne,' Malcom, the child of Athena gasped, 'With a broken ankle, and found Athena Parthenos. But somehow when Arachne fell into Tartarus, there was a spider web attached to Annabeth's ankle. We were all too busy pulling up Athena Parthenos to notice,' Nico took it from there.

'Annabeth was pulled over the ledge and Percy grabbed onto her. They were hanging by a ledge about fifteen feet down. Only I and Hazel were down below, trying to get help. Percy realized that he couldn't pull themselves up. He refused to let go of Annabeth. He shouted up to me to lead the others to the other side of the Doors, and then he let go,' Nico looked down. 'He and Annabeth fell into Tartarus. But they are alive. I would know if they were…gone. I think, he, he and her, are going to find the doors from the other side. We need to be there when they get there.' Nico looked on the verge of tears, which was something I never seen happen to him. Chiron had a grim look on his face. Everyone else was silent.

'Well, we have to save them, Chiron. I say we get a team together and go kick some Gaea butt and get them out of there!' Clarisse said standing up. Chiron sighed.

'I believe you are right Clarisse, my dear. We have to save them. But I don't plan on sending everyone into battle. There will be thousands of monsters guarding those doors. And it's not our quest. It is the seven demigod's. We will offer our support, but we cannot go with them.'

Clarisse looked extremely disappointed, but she nodded and sat back down.

'Do we all agree?' Chiron asked the group.

Katie nodded her head silently. Tyson and Grover nodded there tear stained cheeks as well. Malcom looked doubtful. He stood up and looked at Jason.

'I have no choice but to agree, but you better get my sister back,' he said slamming his hand on the table and leaving. Clarisse stood up also.

'I also agree, but we have to send them with a good arsenal of weapons,' Chiron nodded and she left. The twins nodded. Everyone was in agreement.

'Well, we will have you set off tomorrow.' Chiron said with a nod and left. I saw Nico stand up and hug the fawn, Grover. He looked the most troubled. Percy must've been a great friend to everyone. He even befriended Frank and me, two misfits from an unknown camp.


	4. Making up For Six Months APOV

_Line Break_

Chapter 4: Making up for Six Months; APOV

We woke up, I think, a few hours later. I blinked my eyes open to the pitch darkness. I could barely make out the two passage ways leading out of the small room-like area. I turned my head to see Percy was asleep on my shoulder. I smiled a little. He looked like the twelve year old I fed on that summer day, five years ago. I reached up and brushed a black strand of hair out of his face. He groggily opened his eyes at my touch.

'Morning,' he whispered.

'I don't know if you could really say it's morning, but I guess in Tartarus time, you could say it was morning,' I said very matter-of-fact like. He rolled his eyes.

'You know what I mean, Wise Girl,' he said. I slipped out of his lap, and stood up and stretched my arms. And then a sharp pain went through my ankle, and I nearly fell over. Luckily, Percy caught me in his arms.

'Looks like I didn't set it quite right. You won't be able to walk on your own.' He said gently setting me down. He dragged my bag and dagger over to us.

'It's amazing how close this thing landed!' he said with a reassuring smile, 'You got any food in their?'

I grabbed my bag and looked through it. I had a pack of twelve squares of ambrosia. One for each day, would get us through to the Doors hopefully. I took one out and broke it in half.

'Here you go! Breakfast.' I said handing him half. He looked at me with concern.

'Are you sure you don't want both halves?' he said handing it back at me.

I shook my head. 'No I'm fine. I'll make it through,' I said reassuringly. I slipped in my mouth and it instantly tasted of the Italian food that Percy and I ate in Paris. I smiled flashing back to that moment for a second. I could see Percy smiling too.

'Gods, that will never get old,' he said with a smile. I nodded.

'So, we have to get walking. I drew out some maps, but they definitely won't help us down here. We have to rely purely on ourselves. One of the main things with Tartarus is that the worst of the worst will be down here, so we have to watch out,' I said starting to stand again. Percy slung a strap of the backpack over his shoulder and handed me my dagger. He wrapped one of my arms around his neck and put his arm around my waist, like a human crutch. In his other hand, he had Riptide, while had my dagger in my other. We limped our way through Tartarus.

It was dark and silent the whole way. It was similar to the Labyrinth, but much darker, and almost more depressing. We made it what felt about four or five miles and stopped. Percy sat me down on the ground and dropped the backpack next to me. He lay up against a stone wall, breathing heavily. I dug out another piece of ambrosia and slip it in half. I tossed the half to him and he put it in his mouth without complaint.

I dug through the rest of my bag. I had my laptop, but I wasn't going to get any reception down here. I had one CHB T-shirt, a bottle of water, and a book on Ancient Chinese Architecture. Like that would help us down here.

I heard Percy let out an exasperated breath. I grabbed the handle of my dagger and zipped up my backpack. I crawled over to Percy, and I laid my dagger down beside him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he wrapped his arms around me, and pulled deep hug. I felt the warmth of his body against mine. I smiled and pulled away. He looked at me with a large grin, as if he knew what was coming next. I leant in and brushed my lips against his. He wrapped an arm around my neck and pulled me into him. Our lips, pressing together, trying to make up for stolen time. He let his arms rest at my hips while I entwined my fingers in his raven hair, which was in serious need of a haircut. I bit his lower lip slightly, and I felt his lips smile against mine. When we finally pulled apart, I was breathing heavily. He of course could hold his breath longer than me. His dirt stained hand lightly brushed a stray curl off my cheek.

'Thank the gods I fell into Tartarus with you, and not Coach Hedge,' he said grinning. I laughed and laid my head on his shoulder. Maybe Tartarus wouldn't be so bad with Percy down here, I mean, we were finally getting some serious alone time. Boy, was I wrong.

**HOPEFULLY I will post more 2night!**


	5. Time to Go? PiPOVGeneralPOV

**++Line Break++**

Chapter 5: Time to Go? PiPOV

I heard voices. Faint and distant voices. I felt colder then I had in a long time. I grasped handfuls of the sheets around me. I took a deep breath, as if I hadn't taken a deep breath for years. I blinked my eyes open and there was a blinding light. It took my eyes a moment to adjust to it. I was in the infirmary tent. Last thing I remembered was turning around and falling. I felt under my covers; a large bandage was wrapped around my middle. I heard the voices again.

'Jason, if she isn't conscious by tonight she won't be stable enough to go.'

'But-'

'I can't do anything more about it.'

'Are you sure? She's been out for three days, can't you use a charm or something?'

'Seriously dude? Octo man did something to that arrow. Not as bad as gorgons blood, but still pretty lethal. We've done what we can, all she needs is rest now.'

Jason sighed.

The other boy continued, 'How about you go and keep her company. It'll be good for the both of you.'

I heard footsteps walking away. Jason stepped in the tent and sat by my bedside. I felt his hand on my cheek. I let out another breath. He gasped. I put my hand on his and opened my eyes.

'Hey,' I whispered.

'Hey,' he whispered back, looking down at me with his sky blue eyes. He smiled.

'Thank the gods you are awake,' he said bringing my hand up to his lips. He kissed it softly. I smiled at him. Jason stood up.

'I'm going to find Will.'

He walked out real quickly and yelled for that kid again.

'What is it this time, Jason?'

'Will, she's awake finally.'

The Will boy came in. He looked me and nodded his head. I smiled in return. He yelled out for someone. A girl, that I recognized, came rushing in. She was an Aphrodite from the first time we were at CHB. Her name was Abigail.

'Hey Pipes. How was your rest?'

I smiled at her. 'How you been Abby?'

'Eh, can't complain.'

She smiled. Jason walked in behind her. She turned around and pushed him out.

'Nope, nope. You go prep. For the ship and stuff. I take care of her.'

I found it quite hilarious to see a twelve year old pushing a fifteen year old out of the tent. She turned back as soon as Jason stopped protesting and waited outside the tent.

About twenty minutes later, I walked out of the tent in a CHB t-shirt and sweat pants. Abby helped me towards Jason. He wrapped an arm around my waist and helped me towards bunker 9. He explained to me what happened while I was out.

'So tomorrow, we are heading back to Greece to try and find the other doors.'

'Are Thalia and Nico coming?'

'Yeah, Chiron made an exception with Thalia and said he would care for the huntresses while she is gone. And I think Thalia would have gone with or without his ok.'

I nodded. We were still a while out in the forest until we would get to the Bunker. Leo should've been making repairs to the Argo II. Thalia, Nico, Hazel, Frank, and some of the demigods we haven't met were hanging out there.

'You want me to just carry you the rest of the way,' he said looking at me.

'No, no I'm fine.'

'Are you sure?'

I was about to decline again, but my foot caught under a root. I tripped forward almost taking Jason with me, yet he caught me before I face planted in the decaying forest floor. He helped me off the ground and picked me up in his arms. I felt a sting in my abdomen, which slowly died out.

'You don't have to carry me. I will be fine on my own,' I said. He smiled and leaned down and kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes and was close to falling asleep in his arms. I reopened my eyes as soon as he went through the Bunker 9 door.

'Hey! Beauty Queen woke up from her slumber! Did Prince Jason have to give you a kiss?' The familiar voice of Leo, yelled.

I rolled my eyes. Jason set me down and I limped over to where Hazel was sitting. She was sitting next to Frank, who had his fingers laced with hers under the table. Sitting next to them was Nico and Thalia, who were catching up on their adventures over the past months. Leo seemed to be fangirling with two other guys (who looked exactly the same [Leo probably cloned them]).

General POV

Clarisse walked up to Frank, who looked fairly intimidated. She had a red bandana and a smug look.

'So, brother, can you fight?' Frank looked at her like she was crazy. He gulped.

'Umm, no?'

'What?' she asked annoyed.

'I can't…haven't fought,' Frank stuttered nervously.

The two twins whistled from across the bunker. 'You got yourself into trouble, Dragon-Boy!'

Clarisse sneered. 'Shut it, Stolls!' then she turned back to Frank. 'If you are a son of Ares, you better know how to fight!'

Frank swallowed again.

'Come On! You are going to learn to fight whether you like it or not!' Clarisse said pulling him up.

'I prefer the bow and arrow, though,' Frank muttered.

'Pfft. Don't be a tweeby Apollo coward!' Clarisse said pulling him out of the bunker. Hazel looked at Piper nervously, when, out of nowhere, the twins popped up behind her. Hazel nearly fainted in surprise.

'Why hello there,' one said holding out a hand to Hazel.

'Hello to you too,' the other said holding his hand out to Piper.

'I be Connor,'

'And I be Travis,'

'And we be the Stoll brothers,' they said in unison.

Hazel was extremely confused until a black haired and dark green eyed girl came over with her arms crossed over her chest. The Stolls looked at each other and smiled.

'Must be going ladies, we wish not to be scolded by the queen,' they said tipping their imaginary hats and running off. The girl smiled at Hazel and Piper.

'Hello, I'm Katie.' She said holding her hand out to Hazel. Hazel took it and nodded her head in acknowledgement. She sat down next to them.

'What's your favorite flower?' she asked looking at Hazel. Hazel looked slightly confused.

'Uhh, a Magnolia Blossom I guess,' she replied silently.

Katie cupped her hands, and in a second, a beautiful flower appeared in her hands. Hazel gasped. Katie handed it to her, and Hazel smiled.

'Thank you,' she said a little less shyly.

Katie smiled and stood up, to most likely go scold the Stoll brothers again. It was pretty peaceful for the rest of the day. Leo easily fixed every little thing on the Argo II, due to his unlimited supplies of stuff. Hazel and Frank toured the camp, after Frank, poor Frank, was badly beaten by Clarisse.

+=+=+Line Break+=+=+

The next morning, Piper and Thalia were up at the break of dawn. It was their job to get everyone else up. Thalia went to the Hades cabin where Nico and Hazel were (Chiron had someone set up another cot). Hazel got up with ease. Nico on the other hand was a serious sleeper. Thalia eventually resulted in shocking the sleep out of him, literally. She pressed a finger to his nose and _zapp _he jumped out of bed.

Piper found Clarisse in the arena, and asked her politely (without charmspeaking) to wake up Frank. She heard a few bangs and Frank flew out of the Ares cabin.

Thalia burst into her own cabin, to find Jason asleep on her cot.

'YO LITTLE BRO! RISE AND SHINE! SHINE AND RISE!'

Jason woke with a start. It took him a few seconds to realize that it was Thalia who had yelled it.

Piper lightly knocked on the Hephaestus cabin, and a very sleep y Nyssa came to answer it. Before Piper even asked, she shook her head. Piper knew where he was.

Thalia and Piper met up in the middle with the rest of the group (minus Leo) and hiked towards Bunker 9. As soon as then got there, they found Leo asleep on the floor. There was an old, worn blanket draped over him. He had a wrench in one hand and was cuddling it as if it were a teddy bear. He looked like an innocent seven year old. Piper looked at Hazel and they awed at the cute little Leo. Jason walked over and squatted down next to him. He tapped Leo and awoke with a little jump. He saw us and grinned.

'Time to go guys?'

**NEXT CHAPTER SHALL BE IN THE NOT SO DISTANT FUTURE! R/R**


	6. We Meet the Unmeetable? P1 GeneralPOV

Chapter 6; We meet the seemingly Unmeetable? GPOV

Percy and Annabeth woke up to sound of a distant buzzing. It sounded a couple passage ways down. Percy quickly threw the strap of the backpack over his shoulder and grabbed Riptide. Annabeth, with Percy's help, was able to get up and walk/limp. They went as quietly as they could. They were about to turn the corner when they heard it again, accept this time, they heard voices with thick southern accents.

'Oh, Kelly! It's about time we got back into the business!'

'Yes Kathy. We find the doors, and we are free to go. We take revenge on those good for nothin' Feds!'

'Yes, and I believe we have new _customers _we can attend to!'

They snickered. Annabeth's hand flew up to her mouth, to keep herself from gasping. Percy was confused. He leaned down and whispered:

'What? Who are they Annabeth?'

Annabeth, who was still in shock, replied, 'Kathy and Kelly. Kaythern and Kelly. Oh my gods. They-they are dead.'

Percy, who was still confused, gripped Riptide, and flew around the corner. Percy swung his sword, but it went through nothing. The couple turned towards the young demigods. The man wore a dark fedora, and a black suit. The lady wore a 1930s flower pattern dress. She was leaning an arm on the man, but the most intimidating part was the mega sized machine gun the man was carrying at his side. Annabeth looked at Percy. The lady smiled, a menacing smile.

'Why hello little girl,' she said directing her attention to Annabeth. Annabeth swallowed nervously. Percy put an arm around her and went into protective boyfriend mode. Annabeth wouldn't admit to it, but she loved when he did that.

'You…your…Machine-Gun Kelly and Kathryn Thorne. You…your…dead,' Annabeth stuttered. The lady smiled at the man.

'Good to know the name gets around!'

The man stepped forward with his machine gun swinging at his side, held his hand out to Percy.

'Kelly. George Kelly. What are you two shrimps doing down here?'

Percy didn't shake his hand. He was still extremely confused. Annabeth answered.

'Nothing.'

Percy interrupted. 'Wait. Who are you?'

'Who are we?' the man said in return.

'Percy, this is Machine-Gun Kelly. One of the most notorious gang leaders. He and his wife, Katheryn Thorne. They were known for holding people with large wallets hostage and asking for ransom. He was captured and died of a heart attack,' Annabeth said very matter-of-factly.

The lady stepped forward and placed a hand on Annabeth's cheek.

'Oh honey, we weren't that bad. Some people have money that they just need to give. You should understand?'

Annabeth slapped away her hand.

'We'll just be leaving now. Umm, thank you?' Percy said getting slightly aggravated. The lady smiled and stood back next to the man. The man wrapped an arm around the lady's waist.

'Alrighty sweet cheeks. But watch yourselves. We aren't nearly as bad. Your worst nightmares are yet to come!' the lady said a little too cheerful.

Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand and they rushed out down another passage way. As soon as they were out of sight, Annabeth turned and hugged Percy. She didn't cry, she just hugged him.

'Gods, I didn't even realize. We are in Tartarus! The worst of the worst! We are going to meet the worst criminals in history, Percy!'

Percy hugged her back. This was going to be more of a challenge then he would ever realize. They wouldn't be fighting the Titans or giants. They wouldn't be running into the Minotaur or Kronos. They would be meeting the worst people in history. The people you read in your school books that caused thousands of lives. They were scared, because these people weren't.

**HEY FANDOMITES! So this is only part one, but if you have any villains that you enjoy hearing about tell me and I will interpret them into the story! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	7. Argo II General POV

********Line Break*****************

Chapter 7: Argo II; General POV

Everyone piled onto the Argo II around five in the morning. Chiron waved them off. They would hopefully be back in Greece in three to four hours. Leo let the ship go on auto pilot and joined the other six demigods. Thalia and Nico were telling stories of their adventures at Camp with Percy and Annabeth.

'Yeah, so Sally- Percy's mom- dropped Grover, Annabeth, Percy, and I at this school that looked like a medieval castle, to save this little runts butt,' Thalia said pointing at Nico who was smiling at her.

'And so we walk in and go to the gym where this dance is going on. And of course Grover doesn't go dances, Percy gets kicked out of school before there are any dances, Annabeth has been at camp all her life, and I was literally a tree for the last like five years of myself, so none of us really knew how all this worked.'

'We stood out so badly, so I got goat boy up to dance with me- which was a large mistake. But the funny part was when Percy and Annabeth had to dance together! Percy was stepping all over Annabeth's feet and they were both as red as tomatoes!'

Nico stepped in. 'Yeah, they found me and my sister back then. I was this young little boy who would play Mythomagic, which was like a Greek mythology card game.'

'He was a cute little one at the time!' Thalia said pinching his cheek. Nico slapped her hand away. 'Then you had to go all evil and dark,' Thalia said in a deep voice.

Nico laughed. 'Yeah, I was a real pain wasn't I?'

Thalia continued on. 'So we found this twirp and then the bloody hunters come to our rescue, which didn't really help with anything. No, but you should've seen Percy's face when he saw one of those Hunter's Pamphlets in Annabeth's bag. He wouldn't admit it, but he looked like he was going to faint. Then one thing led to another, blah, blah, blah, and Annabeth has fallen off a cliff with this evil guy.'

Nico stepped in again. 'If you think Annabeth was bad- Percy was worse. And they weren't even together yet!'

The demigods continued to listen to Thalia and Nico's many stories about Percy and Annabeth's adventures. This lasted until a beeping came from the front of the ship. Leo went to check and came back to inform everyone that they would be flying into Greece within the hour.


	8. Discontinuation

**I'm discontinuing this story. I'm really sorry but I am at a serious writer's block and I don't want to predict the whole book before it comes out! I hope y'all like my other stories though!**

**-Gabrielle Montelle**


End file.
